Kitmour
by Theglem4
Summary: Yup, Kitten and Seymour. I bet that's a ship you never thought of before. This is going to be a 3 or 4 chapter thing. That being said, I could absolutely see myself writing additional story about Kitmour if there is an interest.


When Jinx started to date Wally, Seymour knew they were perfect together and they would inevitably get married. He could kill him, he thought, but he realized that it was time to face facts. He knew Jinx would be much happier with Wally than him. He really loved her, so he did as the expression says and let her go. He was heart-broken of course. He cried terribly for weeks (don't ask me how that works exactly with the whole eye helmet if it is a helmet thing or whatever, I'm just as baffled as you). He secluded himself in his room. Not even his best friend, Kyd Wykkd, could cheer him up.

One Wednesday night, the former Hive gang (excluding Seymour) came home to the tower. He had been crying intensely in his room. He knew he had to hold it back. He couldn't let them know he was crying. He couldn't control himself when he was crying. He knew if the others knew he was crying, they would try to help him and see what was wrong and he'd slip up. He knew that if Jinx found out how much grief her relationship with Wally was causing him, she'd break up with Wally. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of their love. He had to be strong. For her.

Billy called out, "Seymour, we're home. We got snacks and a new game we're all bucking to try out."

Seymour tried not to sob, "N-no thanks. I think I'm just going to (sniff) stay in here and read."

"Come on, man," Gizmo responded, clearly quite agitated. "This is the third game night you missed in a row. I think Mammoth misses beating you at chess."

They couldn't understand how Mammoth, who wasn't the brains of the operation to say the least, was such a master at chess. But that's a story for another day.

"Well, maybe I'll join in." Seymour conceded.

"Glad to hear it," Jinx said. "Oh, by the way, I invited Wally to come tonight, if y'all are cool with that."

"I don't mind a peep," Billy said. Mammoth gave an approving grunt.

"What?! Come on," Gizmo complained. "That guy is so lame."

"Are you still mad about him calling you Babyface?"

"What? Psh. No, that's in the past," he protested. It wasn't.

"Maybe you'd like to know that he's bringing his little sister. She's 14, like you. And I have to say, she's quite a cutie."

"Whatever. She's probably a buttmunch like him," he retorted.

"Oh, I guess you don't want to meet Ce'Nedra."

"Wait, you don't mean?!" Gizmo gasped. Jinx nodded. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Gizmo squealed. "Oh, her fiery orange hair and her-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there. We all know perfectly how you feel about her and her _amazing_ features, but we don't have 6 billion years to waste."

Seymour was frozen for a minute. _Wally's coming?! What- what am I supposed to do?_ he wondered. He had to get out of there.

"I-uh-I have to go. Bye," he intoned as he quickly exitted to the elevator. He ran through the secret tunnel to the city. He came out, walking slowly towards his favorite pizza place, his mind other places. _How can I live in the Hive Tower if-_ BAM! He found himself on his butt. There was a crying girl, maybe 19, on the ground in front of him. She quickly got up and ran away. He wandered around the city for a while longer.

Kyd Wykkyd had just come out of the lavatory when Seymour left. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know either, Kyd. I just was talking about Wally coming over with his sister and suddenly-" Jinx said.

He made a look of worried surprise.

"What's wrong?"

He waved it off like it was nothing, but he knew.

Kyd and Seymour had been best friends for many years. It all started one night, many years ago.

Bonus Mini-story time:

Seymour had been keeping a secret. A secret that had been eating him up inside to his very core. He couldn't hold it any longer. It was making him twitch. Kyd Wykkyd was sitting on the couch watching a show, looking generally amused, though it was hard to tell since he didn't laugh. He had joined the team just a few months ago. He seemed weird and mysterious. Seymour tried to avoid him whenever possible. No one was home besides them, though, and he had to get this off his chest. Maybe he was the best choice to come clean to, anyway. He couldn't, or at least wouldn't, tell anyone else because…. who knows why he doesn't talk, he just doesn't. So, he told him about everything: the sombrero, the Russian figure skater, the twenty pounds of potatoes, the one... hundred…. thousand….. KILLION….. pesos, the goat wearing a bikini, everything.

"So, do I do it?" Seymour said. Kyd thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

That day, they forged a bond that grew unbreakable. Seymour slowly learned to understand everything Kyd was trying to convey with his face. And they trusted each other. They confided in each other thing they wouldn't tell anyone else (especially Kyd; trust me, if you want to know some weird stuff and you have memory searching powers, search Seymour's mind). Seymour finally decided it was time to tell Kyd about his biggest secret.

Seymour said, "I think I'm ready to tell you my biggest secret ever." Kyd responded with his face. "Alright, here I go. I have a massive crush... on Jinx….. what do you mean, 'Alright, and?' That was it!... What? You're bluffing. You didn't know…. Whatever, you probably used magic or something," he said as he gave Kyd a friendly shove.

(back to present day)

Kyd came into Seymour's room. He was in a ball on his bed, quietly sobbing. It was sad. It was just sad. And pathetic. And a little funny as an outside observer. But mostly just sad. Kyd knew it. Seymour knew it. Kyd just looked at him with a look of sheer pity. The kind of compassionate pity you have for your closest friends when they're at their lowest. The kind of pity that makes you wish with all your heart you could help them, but you know you can't.

Kyd knew that enough was enough. He had to help him out. Seymour had always been a great wingman. He even helped him convince Raven that Kyd wasn't evil anymore. Of course, Kyd wasn't sure he wasn't, but he could be good for Raven.

Kyd motioned for him to get up. Seymour followed Kyd out to the town. They went to a nice club. There was quite a line, but it's not hard to get into a club when you can put a hex on them. Kyd searched the minds of the girls there to see who Seymour might have a chance with. He pointed out one girl. Seymour nervously walked towards her.

"Hello, I see you like lemonade," Seymour nervously commented.

"Umm, this is water."

"Yeah, uh, totally, that why I…. uh…. um," he fumbled about. "Self-destruct sequence activated," he said in a robotic voice as numbers ticked down on his giant eye. Everyone ran away screaming. Except Kyd, that is. He knew Seymour couldn't just explode nor was he part robot. Boy, does Seymour could do a good robot impression, though. They tried a few more clubs and each attempt was worse than the previous. Kyd had enough. He shot Seymour a look and walked away as the bar on 78th street was being destroyed by a gelatinous monster.

Seymour gave up, as well. As he wandered the streets, he became more and more sure there was no one out there for him.

But fate has a way of proving you wrong.


End file.
